A New Way to Live
by rhys114
Summary: After her mother was killed Luluko abandoned Nunnally for being weak and left with her brother Schneizel. One day she crashes on an island nation and meets Suzaku, who shows her a better way to live. Suzaku x Fem!Lulu I do not own Code Geass or the characters


**I'd like everyone to know that I haven't forgotten about my fanfics and that I will be continuing them. I am just thinking of ways to make them better and I also have ideas for many others, even one of my own original stories. But until I figure out a few more things, I'll leave you with this new story. Thank you for all of your support. Please review, it helps make the stories better.**

Chapter 1

On some unknown deserted island in the middle of the Pacific, you would think that there would be nothing but the noise of the wind and sea. Maybe there would be a few seagulls squawking about, but unfortunately that is not the case. Instead of the calming noises that are a part of everyday life on this island, there is only the noise of a battlefield. If anyone had been living on the island, they would have seen that this was no ordinary battlefield.

Even when the battlefield was on the ocean, you would think that there would be ships firing on each other, trying to stay afloat. But this was anything but a normal battle, yes there were ships but they didn't float on the water. They flew through the air. This was a battle between the Holy Britannian Empire and a force of rebels that had managed to get an airship. While both the Britannian and rebel airships fought, both forces were in the middle of a dogfight.

This also wasn't a normal dogfight, this was a fight between the humanoid war machines, the knightmare frame. They were originally built by the Britannian Empire to conquer most of the world. Many nations had their own variations of nightmares, but Britannia had the most advanced models. The rebels, along with stealing the airship, obtained a shipment of knightmares. At this point, there was no clear victor, both sides were evenly matched. That is, until the Britannian airship, otherwise known as the Avalon, opened its catapult showing a black knightmare frame.

It was a custom Knightmare, its armor was black with silver underneath. It had claws on its hands and swords on its back, hips and forearms. The legs had the standard land spinners and it also had its own float system. The most noticeable feature was its head. It looked like it had teeth that looked like they were smiling, and its red eyes were slanted almost like it was angry. The final feature on the head were two sharp horns pointing straight ahead of the knightmare.

As it launched it pulled out the swords on its back and headed straight towards the other airships, seeming not to care about the other knightmares. The swords were special MVS versions and could cut through almost anything. When they were activated they turned red, and as the knightmare got closer it threw one of its swords towards the airship. Before getting close it hit the ships protective shield, the blaze luminous. The knightmare threw its other sword, hitting the exact spot the first was in and part of the shield broke. This allowed the knightmare to quickly slip in and it instantly went for the bridge. As it got closer it dodged anti-aircraft fire.

Once at the bridges window, looking inside, the knightmare could see the frightened rebels trying to run away. The knightmare reared one of its arms back and then punched open the bridges window, flying inside. All fighting seemed to stop as rebel airship started to explode from the inside. Suddenly, the black knightmare opened a hole in the top of the airship and flew out.

It flew a little ways away from the airship, then pointed its left arm towards it. The arm changed a little, morphing into what looked like a cannon, and a faint red glow could be seen from within it. Suddenly it fired a fully charged Hadron, causing the airship to explode and fall into the sea. The rebel knightmares then looked like they were going to surrender, but the Britannian forces decimated them, leaving none alive. The black knightmare and the Britannian forces went back to the Avalon and left the area, leaving a deserted island with the calming noises of the sea and the wind.

**Line break**

**As the battle began**

Sitting on the bridge of the Avalon, Prince Schneizel el Britannia watched the battle proceed as he predicted, and slowly began getting bored. This is how things normally went, before a battle would start, he and his right hand man, Kanon Maldini, would predict how the battle would play out and then devise a strategy that would guaranty victory.

As he watched the battle, he noticed something was off. One of their knightmares was missing, and he knew exactly witch unit it was. Sighing he pressed a button on his command chair, activation the communications system," Kanon, why is Luluko's unit not in the battle?"

"Sorry Prince Schneizel, Princess Luluko is refusing to come out of her room," Kanon replied," she says she'll only come out if you get her."

Sighing once more, Schneizel stood from his chair," I'm on my way. Kanon, come take over the bridge." He then left the Bridge and walked down the long hall towards Luluko's room. Once he arrived, he knocked on the door and walked in. Looking around the room he saw his younger sister walking on a balance beam. Normally, this would be alright, the Avalon's stabilizers kept the airship from shaking, but it was unsafe during battles since explosions on the shields would shake the ship.

Schneizel walked towards Luluko and just as he got close, the ship shook, causing Luluko to slip and fall. Luckily Schneizel was there to catch her. Once in her brothers arms, Luluko looked at him and smiled," brother, what are you doing here?" He smiled down at her," I've come to collect you, there's a battle remember? I'm going to take you to the Astarte." Luluko frowned and wrapped her arms around Schneizel's neck to hug him," carry me."

He smiled a little and took Luluko out of her room. "Do I have to go," Luluko asked, sounding a little muffled as her face was against Schneizel's chest. "You know you do my darling sister. Once the operation is over, we will be going back to the European Union to finish the peace treaty. I'll let you explore if you want." Luluko didn't reply she only nodded into his chest. When they reached the knightmare bay one of the scientists from Camelot was waiting with a small case.

Schneizel took the case from the man and walked up to the cockpit of the Astarte. Pressing a button on the side, Schneizel waited for the cockpit to open then placed Luluko inside. She was already in her pilot's suit so she was mostly prepared for battle. Schneizel handed Luluko her helmet and then opened the small case. There was an injector and a vial of purple liquid, which he placed inside the injector. Placing it to the vein in Luluko's neck, he pulled the trigger and watched as her eyes dilated.

Luluko took a sharp breath and Schneizel smiled a little," Luluko, do you know what to do?" He watched as she gave him a large, almost psychotic grin. She then put her helmet on and closed the cockpit. As she activated the Astarte, and gave a small hysterical laugh," kill them all!"


End file.
